


The Sum of All Your Choices

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Infidelity, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a love story. This is not a happy story or a romantic comedy. It is, however, real story about the decisions we make and the lives we allow ourselves live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sum of All Your Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 dgficexchange. The title is part of a quote by Albert Camus. Also, thanks to my friend, mrsthedke for beta'ing this. <3

“My goodness, Weasley. Could you please try to quiet down?” Draco smirked at his own wit, glaring down at the girl curled up in a corner armchair. Her shorts revealed more leg than his mother would approve of, as she sat with them tucked under her. The book she held resting on her thighs did little to hide the fair skin from his view.  


  
Pulling his eyes up, he saw that the youngest Weasley was now looking at him. Except, she did not wear the embarrassed flush he had expected, or even the annoyed glare he'd been subjected to back in their school days. Instead, the brown eyes simply looked bored.

“What are you talking about?”

Though disappointed in the reaction, Draco didn't let that deter him. “Well, I was simply meandering about when I heard your hair yelling obscenities at me.”

“So this is a ginger joke?” She asked flatly.

Draco nodded as he replied with a simple, “yes.”

“Oh Malfoy, that got old when we were in school.” She informed him steadily, rising to her feet. Draco couldn't help but notice the way her body definitely didn't look like a teenagers anymore. If the She Weasel noticed him staring, she didn't give any indication. Instead, she just continued to looked at him with an expression of detached disinterest that even he couldn't pull off.

“References to my freckles, family and monitory status are also old. Try harder next time.” Weasley informed him, then walked away without another word, not giving his mind a chance to catch up on the interaction.

_Try harder next time._

Challenge accepted.

\------

The next time Draco stumbles upon Weaslette, he didn't approach her right away. She had said to come up with something new and, what better way to do so than to watch his prey?

The heatwave that had come with his twenty-first birthday last week, was a brutal one, so hot that even the marble halls of Gringotts was feeling the heat. Most everyone looked uncomfortable in their robes, even the people wearing light summer ones. Not Weasley though, as she was sporting only a tank top and a pair of shorts that might possibly be shorter than the ones he saw her in before. Even a ways across the room, they left very little to the imagination.

Draco looked a bit harder, taking a step or two forward and saw that while everyone else was anxious and impatient, she just looked bored. If you could even call it that. That same look of detachment was etched into her features, her eyes looking blankly ahead as if there was nothing around to entertain her or keep her focus. He'd have to fix that, now wouldn't he?

“Bored, Weasley?” He asked once he reached her side.

Ginny slid her eyes away from the nothingness she was staring into, and instead looked at him. Not even a hint of shock crossed her face when she saw him. If anything, she looked just a bit more bored. “You're not going to mock me about money, are you?”

Smirking, Draco shook his head at the question. He watched as one of her eyebrows raised in what he thought was surprise, but might have been disbelief. It was hard to tell. “There's no point, is there? Those taunts are, what did you say, 'old'? Not to mention, word has it you're doing well for yourself. You're an International Quidditch Star, right?”

The woman didn't give any large reaction to what he said, but Draco didn't think he was mistaken in thinking that her face opened up a bit. The stone like quality slipping away just a bit to reveal an actual human being underneath. He also thought he detected a hint of pride in her eyes, like he had finally hit on something she truly cared about.

“Something like that, yeah.” She admitted and this time Draco was sure he heard pride in her voice. It sounded odd there, so different than the annoyance he heard in school, or the dead like tone she had used thus far. There was no helping the misplaced jolt of pride that Draco himself felt at the reaction.

Instead of saying something else, or getting into the proper line to fulfil his own banking needs, Draco simply stood next to the girl. Silent. No one was paying them any mind, and silence wasn't always a bad thing. Besides, the sideways glances and jittery movements his presence was causing Weasley to have was more than worth it. It was hard to fight the urge to smirk at her and ask her if this was him trying hard enough.

“You're just going to stand there?” She finally asked, voice not quite as flat bust still hard to make out. He glanced down and found her eyes borrowing into him. Draco simply looked back and nodded, mouth still closed tight. “Why?”

This time her words were laced with what he could clearly tell was disbelief and amusement. He looked at her again and found that nearly all the stony quality had left her face, leaving it lively and amused. The small smile she wore was a shock to him, but not unwelcome. He was getting to her, which meant he was winning.

“Why not. I'm in no hurry. Are you?”

“Harry probably expects me home soon.” She said, but didn't answer. Potter expecting her home, and her expecting herself home to be with him, were two very different things. It was clear her word choice had been deliberate, containing just the key words to give an answer, if one was inclined to assume one. Draco wondered if she answered like this all the time, and if anyone else noticed the distinction in her words.

“But does that mean you're in a hurry?” The only answer he got was a shrug, though it was easy to tell that she was shocked. Guess that answered his unasked question, though it gave him another one: What was Weasley hiding?

\------

When Draco had mentally accepted the challenge, he hadn't known what he was getting into. Playing a game with someone made of stone, where you don't even know the rules, wasn't exactly easy. What it was though, was maddening. Draco has found himself randomly thinking of Weasley, seeing an item thinking of how he could use it to get a hard won reaction out of her. Once or twice, and he's hard pressed to own up to this, he even saw a woman out on the streets and thought that Weaslette had better legs. It wasn't that the young man was suddenly obsessed with her, but the fact that he thought of her at all was a bit disconcerting.

Today though, was a normal day for him. He had spent his Friday morning at Malfoy Holdings, then taken the afternoon off at his mother's request. He got to be her mule while out shopping. Apparently none of the dress robes she owned already were right for their dinner out tonight with the Greengrasses. Nor were any of his robes, either, somehow.

But he had survived the shopping escapade alive and relatively unscathed. Which led to him sitting in the most exclusive and expensive restaurant that Wizarding Britain had to offer. Bored and feeling like a horse being put up for auction.

“You know, Draco was just out shopping with me today.” Narcissa said, laying a 'friendly' hand on Astoria's. “Doesn't he look just dashing in those new robes? If I do say so myself.”

Astoria nodded, her eyes bright and wide. “Yes, he certainly does.”

“You love lovely tonight as well, Astoria.” Draco said, just as he knew he was supposed to. “That shade does wonders for you.”

The overly pleased looks he got from both women were a bit nauseating. He needed a moment away from the table to gather his bearings before he said something that would displease his mother. Giving an apologetic smile, Draco excused himself from to the washroom. He took up a quick stride across the room before stopping just short of his destination. Standing between the entrances of the two lavatories, was Ginny Weasley. Eyes closed, face blank and all dolled up.

“Well, well, don't we clean up nicely.” Draco said, taking a few steps closer.

He watched as her brown eyes came into view, empty as they looked back at him. “Is that a compliment or a back handed insult?”

“Just a statement.”

Ginny nodded, her eyes closing again, head leaning back to rest against the wall. She didn't look particularly bothered by his presence. Or like she cared that anyone was around at all. Instead, it appeared as if she was retreating, going somewhere far, far away from this brightly lit hallway in an overpriced restaurant.

Like a Stinging Hex to the chest, it struck Draco just what this woman was hiding. “You hate your life.”

Her eyes snapped open immediately, wide and suddenly alert. She glanced around him, as if checking if other people were around, before settling on him again. “What?”

“You hate you life.” The Slytherin repeated, taking a step closer and right in the edges of her personal space. “Maybe it's Potter, maybe its your job or your family, but whatever it is, you hate it. It's sucking you dry.”

“I love my job.” She defended immediately, which just made Draco smirk triumph. She hadn't denied his accusation, or said how much she loves her boyfriend. That thought suddenly occurred to her as well, and she looked down immediately, her bottom lip being worried between her teeth.

The dead look was gone nearly entirely from her face now, leaving anxiousness and worry, but also a bit of relief. Was Weasley happy he knew her little secret? Draco took a step closer, watching how she tensed a bit. No, she wasn't happy that he knew, she was just happy _someone_ knew. Even he could tell it was like a weight off her shoulders, her stance different now than he had seen it in their past couple of encounters.

“You're standing awfully close to me.” Weasley observed, after Draco took another step forward. He didn't hear any worry in her voice though, just curiosity.

“Yeah, I am.” He conceded, now as close to her as possible without actually touching. He smirked down at her, taking in her eyes that looked up at him with a brand new emotion: excitement. That was what sealed the deal for him. “And you're not pushing me away.”

Before she could respond, he lowered his head, lips landing on hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss, nor a hard one. It was just his lips on hers, barely moving. It was Weasley that made it more, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders and her mouth opening to pull his tongue into hers. Like she was pulling from him, drinking from him, suddenly active and alive. He could feel her body nearly humming against his, his arms snaking behind her back to bring her more flush against him.

As much as Draco was enjoying the kiss though, he knew this wasn't the place nor time. Anyone could see them, and oh the drama that would cause. So he pulled away, ignoring the whine she made in the back of her throat. They looked at each other for what felt like a long moment, the urge to kiss again strong and palpable.

“Meet me at Flourish and Blotts, tomorrow at noon.” He told her, then took his leave. If he was gone any longer, his mother would get suspicious. Draco didn't need to turn around and check on Weasley to know she was staring at him.

\------

When Draco walked into the bookstore at noon the next day, he couldn't help but be a bit surprised to find Weasley in the same chair she had been in the last time. A part of Draco had expected her to avoid this place and him. Her Gryffindor do-right nature beating out whatever they had shared last night. But here she was, looking up at him with eyes that held expression he didn't even have to coax out of them.

Excitement. Anxiousness.

His very presence caused that, a thought which sent a jolt of pride though his body. Draco restrained himself from soundly kissing her again to get an even better reaction. Barely. “You showed up.”

“Yeah, I did. Is this throwing all your preconceived notions about me?” She asked, brow furrowed.

Draco just shrugged, smiling in a falsely sweet manner at her. “I'm hard to resist.”

Weaslette snorted in reply, an undignified, obnoxious noise. But her eyes no longer held their defensive look and instead went back to looking excited. The two looked at each other for a moment, assessing the other. Were they really about to do this? Embark on a Romeo and Juliet-esque affair, except without the desperate love and dying. Instead, they have secrets and an undeniable spark in their otherwise pale, planned lives.

It seemed pointless for him to ask her if she was sure, or tell her to follow him. If she was here, she wanted it. If she wanted it, she'd follow. It was as simple as that. So without a word, he led the pair of them out of the store and down Diagon Alley, rounding a corner between two buildings just a bit down the road. Weasley appeared behind him a few moments later, and he held his arm out to her.

“Hope you don't mind Side-Along.”

She just shrugged, looping her arm through his without question. Most people would ask where they were going or how long, but none of that seemed to bother her. Draco thought she just wanted to be away for a little while.

Spinning slightly on his heel, Draco felt the familiar squeezing sensation like going through a tube. It was different having someone else along for the ride though, as if he was being squeezed extra tight to make room for her in the no-space. But the sensation ended soon, leaving them standing before the gates of Malfoy Manor.

He tired to march through the gates that automatically opened to his presence, but the arm through his tugged him back. “What's wrong? Changed your mind now?” Draco couldn't help but snap, a little annoyed.

“No. But what about your family. They could see. I'd rather not have to play 'meet the parents' with the man I'm about to start an affair with.” Her expression held little malice, but definitely told him he was stupid for not thinking of this.

“Don't worry.” He assured her, tugging harder to get her to follow along. Which she finally did, thankfully. “They're out for the day, won't be back till dinner.”

That seemed enough to placate the read head, who followed along easily now. Though their walk was simple, because, honestly, what did they have to say to each other? Were the going to discuss the weather? The latest Quidditch match between Puddlemere and the Kestrels? Maybe they'd discuss politics a bit, because that wouldn't turn hostile at all. No, they didn't have anything to talk about and there wasn't a need for them to make idle chit chat. There weren't here to become friends.

Though some part of Draco was still shocked to realise how different this was from any of his other encounters with bringing woman into his home. He didn't do it that often, but when he did, the woman usually spent the trip between the gates and his room exclaiming about how intricate and beautiful his home was. They picked out favourite paintings, or commented on the colour palates of certain hall. Weasley didn't do any of that; she just walked, barely even glancing at her surroundings. It was different. Not good or bad, just different. Weasley was good at that.

The biggest difference between her and other women he'd been with, though? Where most others wanted a bit of seducing, to make them feel wanted and special, she didn't. He didn't have to call the house elves to get strawberries and chocolate or a bottle of wine from the cellar. Hell, even if he had wanted to do any of those things, Draco wouldn't have had the chance. As soon as the pair entered his bedroom, the woman was on him. Her mouth trying to dominate his, tongue running along the seam of his mouth.

Well if that's how she wanted to play it, then that was fine with him. Draco opened his own mouth, but not to allow her the entrance she sought. Instead he plunged his own tongue into her mouth. She gave a moan mixed with pleasant surprise, before pushing her tongue forward again. Clearly planning to give as much as she got.

This kissing thing was nice, the feel of her body aligned with his, her hands ruining his gelled hair in a delicious way as his own hands grabbed her bum, pushing her farther into him. Letting her know just the effect she was having on him. She felt hot even through the layers they wore and a part of him definitely wanted to join that heat, no matter how hot the summer weather was.

She seemed to be of the same mind, too, because her hands were leaving his hair, moving instead to untuck his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and running her hands over his abs. He felt the muscles twitch and jump at her light touch, her fingers a bit rough unlike most women he'd slept with. He imagined years of Quidditch and playing with older brothers had mad her tougher, rougher than most woman and he certainly wasn't complaining as a calloused finger brushed over a sensitive nipple.

“You certainly don't waste time, Weasley.” Draco commented when they pulled apart for breath. His own hands lifted her thin t-shirt over her head, watching as her long hair fell back down her back like waves of fire.

“Call me Ginny.” She told him, as she started to unbutton his slacks. “Unless you want to be thinking of my brothers while fucking me.”

A shiver of disgust ran down his spine at the thought. “Definitely not. Thanks for the boner kill, though.”

Ginny just smirked up at him. “Sorry. Let me help with that.” Though she tried to sound apologetic and innocent, her voice just came out teasing and husky. Which fit in well with her placing her hand between his legs, palming the cock that definitely had not gone soft, no matter how he joked. Draco's hips jerked into her hand automatically, seeking more attention from her delicate fingers as they cupped and squeezed him.

“Bed.” He eventually said, feeling his body get far too close to the edge, far too soon. There was no way he was going to let this end without him inside her. Ginny seemed to be of the same mind, because she pulled him by the belt loops towards the large, oak bed in the middle of the room. When they got to the edge, Ginny gave him an impish little smirk, her eyes alight and alive as if she were thinking of lots of delicious, naughty things to do. Draco gave her a matching look, but didn't wait to put his plans into action. With a little shove, he watched her eyes bug out as she fell onto her back on the soft sheets.

“Jerk.” She whispered to him as he crawled on top of her. Though she made no move to be anywhere other than beneath him.

They kissed again, sloppy and wet and with little finesse this time as they finished undressing each other. It had occurred to them suddenly that they had far too many clothes on, but thankfully they rectified that soon enough and then it was just bare skin and hands roaming and touching. Ginny's back arching off the bed when he rubbed his cock against her bare sex; his growls as she reached between them to cup and massage his balls; their mutual sighs when he finally entered her, hard in her tightness in a way that made Draco see stars behind his eyelids.

When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by an even better sight, Ginny's red hair spilled over his dark grey pillows, her eyes wide and lust blown, like there's no other thought in her mind other than him and the way his cock is making her feel as it rocks in and out of her hard and fast. Babbling little noises that barely even make words spilled out of her red lips, and he watched them as he rams into her one particularly hard time. A gasp escapes her lips them, mouth wide and hanging open for her pants.

But he wanted more, harder, faster, _deeper_ , so he slowed his thrusts down, pulling back a bit and making her whine at the loss. She needed worry though, because all he's doing is pulling her legs from where they're wrapped around his waist and throwing them instead over each of his shoulders. Without even trying, he's slid in at a deeper angle, making them both moan at how good it feels.

Soon they were back to meeting thrust for thrust, Draco kneeling before her, as Ginny used his shoulders to get better leverage. He loved watching the way her back arched off the bed each time they meet, her breasts shaking with each thrust. Man, she had nice breasts. Not overly full like a comic, but definitely a handful as he squeezed one in hand.

The litany of babble increased then, except her words and pants are so soft he can barely hear her, so he leans forward again, hovering over her and making her stretch her legs and back at an impossible angle. For a moment he's afraid that her wide eyes means he's hurt her, but she just moans louder.

“Fuck, Merlin. Yes, that!” She screamed at him, trying to push her pelvis into his. He just growled, ramming into her harder, in shorter, quicker bursts. Fuck, she was flexible and that was hot as hell. Moving his head down, he tries to kiss her again, though they end up doing little more than just breathing short breaths into each others mouths.

Merlin he was close. So fucking close from how tight and hot and wet she was around him, her legs clenched together over his shoulders, her nipples rubbed against the light hairs of his chest. Her voice whispered its pleasures into his mouth, _fuckyesMerlincloseFUCK_ and then she was screaming, her muscles clenched around him almost painfully as he thrust several more times into her as she rode out her orgasm, his own hitting at the feel of her coming around him.

Draco retains just enough of his gentleman nature to not collapse on top of her. Instead he falls just to her left, letting her legs go back to a more natural position as they attempt to catch their breaths. He doesn't pay attention to the time to know how long they sit there, but he knows that by the time either of them moves of speaks the sweat on his skin has begun to feel cold and clammy.

It's Ginny though that broke the silence, turning to look at him with eyes that still look happily sated. “Mind if I use your shower?” Draco just answers with a lazy wave of his hand towards the door across the room. He lazily watched her as she gathered her things and heads to the bathroom. He should shower as well, but he's far too lazy to move. He'll just closed his eyes and savoured afterglow of their sex. It had been fun, that was for sure.

\-----

Despite how great the sex had been, life went on for Draco. He went to work, ate dinner with his parents, hung out with Blaise, all the sorts of normal things his life entails. Of course, now it includes even more prompting from his mother to have lunch with Astoria, seeing as how 'famously they got along at dinner'. A statement to which Draco must work hard not to roll his eyes.

Exactly two weeks later though, he's woken up at the asscrack of dawn to the sound of an owl tapping at his window. After letting out several obscenities, Draco got his window open to allow the bird entry. At least it's a well behaved one, that simple lands on the window seal, sticking out its leg to for him to take the small piece of parchment attached to it. Frowning in confusion, the young man did just that. Though he didn't even have the parchment opened before the bird took flight into the morning air again.

Once he did have it opened though, he saw just one line:  
 _769 Hidden Hills Avenue. Godric's Hallow. 2pm._

Draco didn't have to be a genius to know who this note was from or what it was about. But the question becomes would he actually follow the instructions given to him. Then again, was that really a question at all?

Hours later, at a decent time of day, when the blonde arrives in front of the home he was told to go to, his first thought is that it's quaint. A modest home, that looks like it should have young children running up and down the lawn. In fact, all the homes here look like that. Taking a look around, he saw that the entire town fits the bill of being quaint. A small, family oriented village with a church, graveyard and little town square. No wonder Ginny hated her life.

He heard the door open behind him, and before he can even fully see Ginny, she's pulled him inside the house. For a moment he thought it was because she didn't want anyone to see him there, a reasonable way to think. But soon he felt her lips on his, hot, hard and desperate, like she's drowning and he's the floating device barely keeping her up. She was desperate for this, for him to make her feel alive.

Draco should feel used, but he doesn't mind so much. Not when her tongue is doing that in his mouth and her hands are pulling at the strands of his hair. In fact, he's totally fine with being used, so much so that he gripped her hips tightly, already pushing her shirt up.

“Where's Potter?” He eventually asked, as she bump into the railing while trying to get up the stairs. It's hard to get the words out though, because she's found that spot on his neck that makes his cock instantly hard and she's sucking on it like there's no tomorrow.

“Some special Auror, bonding thing. He left this morning, gone till Sunday night.” She finally answered, though she dove right back onto his neck, licking a strip up before her lips found his ear. Draco stumbled, missing a stair.

“Stop, we're going to kill ourselves getting up these stairs this way.” Ginny didn't reply, but she did stop torturing him, instead leading him to her bedroom. Draco is barely in the room before she's shoving him towards and onto the bed. The look on her face is nearly feral, borderline scary, except that it promised very good things.

She made short work of undressing them both, barely even letting him help. In fact, Draco was a bit of awe of her right now, the ferocity in her gaze, the speed in which her fingers moved, the strength she displayed as she pushed him on his back, straddling him. Everything about her hummed with life and energy, like a star blazing in the sky.

That isn't to say that Draco just let the woman have her way, though. Is he really the sort of boy to do that? No. His hands gripped soft globes of flesh, running over the vertebrates of her back. He sat up to take a nipple into his mouth, causing her arch and moan, her bum brushing against his hardness. Merlin, that felt good and clearly she knows that because she's smirked down at him and rubbed again, causing his cock to twitch and bob in time with her movements. Draco just moaned though, moving from one nipple to another and lavishing it with equal attention.

Finally though she shoved him away from her chest, pushing him back on his back before lifting up. Draco was about to complain, but then he can tell she's lining herself up with him, holding tight onto the base of his cock as she lowered down slowly. There's no helping the hiss of appreciation that leaves his mouth as the feel of her taking him in. He was in so deep and he wasn't sure that could feel any better, until she lifts and drops back down. Yeah, that's even better.

Soon they started a rhythm, her on her knees, lifting up down on his cock as he does his best to meet her half way. Her head was thrown back, the now familiar groans and moans left her without abandon. The breasts he loves so much bounce heavily on her chest and he can't resist lifting a hand to grip one almost painfully tight. That just caused Ginny to moan again and now Draco is positive that this little minx enjoyed a bit of pain with her pleasure. So he didn't hesitate to move his other hand to her hip, squeezing so tight he has to be leaving bruises.

She didn't last long after that, coming hard and moving even faster, milking his cock for all it's worth. Fuck, shit, fuck and he's started to come to, the sight and feel of her too much for him to take any longer. Ginny collapsed onto his chest, her pants ghosted over his nipples in a way that's nearly too much after having come. Draco didn't tell her move though, just let her press her chest to his heaving one.

“Not that I particularly mind you ravishing me, but I didn't expect to see you after the first time.” He said into her hair.

That finally caused her to move, sitting up and finally lifting off of him. They both hissed a bit at the feel of him slipping out of her. Neither of them did anything about it though, Ginny just settled next to him, staring up at the ceiling.

“Harry.” Was the explanation she gave. Apparently his silence was all the prompt she needed to continue, though. “We had his godson, Teddy, over last night. The kid is cute and I like him, I do. But the look Harry gave me all night long, like he wished we had our own kid to play with, like he was already seeing it in his head... Drove me nuts.”

Draco turned on his side to look at her better. “So you owled me.” Ginny nodded. “What would you have done if I hadn't been an option.”

“Fly.”

\-----

“Draco, darling.” The young man heard his mother say. He lifted his head from the paperwork he was working on to greet his mother.

“Yes, ma'am?”

Narcissa made her way into the study and sat primly in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. “How was your date with Astoria last night? Did you two have fun?”

Draco fixed his face to that of a soft smile, doing his best to make it genuine. “We had a nice dinner. She seemed to especially enjoy the walk in the park.”

His mother looked quite pleased to hear his words, if the very real smile on her face was any indication. Draco does like to make his mother happy, which is the only real explanation he has for taking out Astoria in the first place. As well as the reason he continued to see her after that. She wasn't an entirely unpleasant girl, and definitely pleasing to the eye, but it'd be a lie to say he felt anything for her. She was just a nice pureblood girl, the sort of girl he's always been expected to settle down with.

“Excellent. I'll leave you to your work now, Draco. I don't want to be a distraction.” Narcissa said, standing up. Draco stood up with her, leaning across the desk to give her a gentle peck on the cheek that she seemed to love.

She did leave soon though, which was good because this report was due on Monday and he hadn't finished nearly as much of it as he had planned to before his date yesterday. That morning he had gotten another owl from Ginny, calling him over to her place while Potter was out with her brother for the day.

_”What's the sudden commotion all about?” Draco asked as he put his hands under her skirt, feeling how wet her knickers already were._

“He's going ring shopping today.”

And Draco had understood exactly why she needed him.  
  
Since their first time together two months ago, the two had developed a system. Nothing was ever planned far in advance, just late night owls to give warning, but they met as much as they needed. Drawing away from the boring lives they were forced to live and coming alive in the spark that they felt in each other. It wasn't love, but it was life, a burning passion that neither of them felt outside of their encounters. It was addicting and wrong, but that just made it all the more fun.

Of course, it could be very distracting. As some meet ups were very last minute, taking away from his chance to work. It was a good thing the company was his fathers and the work could more often then not be taken home to finish after hours if necessary. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't distracted her at work before.

_Clamping his mouth over hers, Draco muffled her moans with his kiss, pushing into her in short shallow thrusts. He knew her back must hurt from the roughness of the locker room wall, but he didn't hear her complaining. She just wrapped her legs around him tighter, her adrenaline high from the game causing her body to become over-sensitive to each and every one of his touches._

With a flourish, Draco signed his name to the bottom of the sheet, his work finally complete after nearly three hours. It was a particularly nasty deal that Malfoy Holdings was working on, but Draco had spear headed it, even down to getting the tricky wording right to appease their picky partner. It was maddening, but oddly satisfying as well. Success always felt that way for him. Knowing that his intellect and drive had been better than another's and allowed him to get what he wanted was one of his favourite things. He hadn't been a Slytherin just because of his heritage.

Now that his work was done, it was time for some play. He and Blaise had plans to go out that night for a little male bonding. They had plenty of options open to them, but Draco thought that Blaise was feeling nostalgic (or horny) because he picked the Three Broomsticks. Blaise said it was because they hadn't been there in couple years. It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that a girl who'd refused to go out with him now worked there.

No matter what the reason, this night would likely prove to be entertaining. So with no preamble, Draco bid his mother and father adieu, walked out the gates surrounding his ancestral home and spun on his heel. A few moments later, he found himself looking at the familiar doors of the Three Broomsticks.

Inside looked exactly the way it always did. There were groups of people sitting around, some groups of friends, some couples, even a hag or two, all enjoying their Sunday night. Even amongst the crowd though, it was easy to spot his friend sitting across the room. Draco made his way over to him, scoffing as an old witch stepped on his toe, but otherwise he arrived unscathed.

“There you are.” Blaise said once Draco sat down. “I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.”

Draco simply rolled his eyes. “Fun as it would be to leave you hanging like that, I could use a night out.”

“Date that bad?” Asked his friend with genuine sympathy in his eyes.

“Not especially. It's the politics of the entire thing, they're getting a bit old.”

Before he could continue to explain any further, their waitress arrived. It was clearly that Blaise was momentarily upset that it wasn't who he wanted to see, but assets she held definitely perked the dark-skinned man right back up.

“Gin and tonic.” Blaise selected, while Draco ordered his own doubt shot of brandy. The witch took their drink orders with a bright smile, blushing slightly at the look Blaise was giving her. The blonde just shook his head at the antics, but didn't pay the pair any mind. He knew how his friend worked.

“So, did you hear about the latest Kestrels vs. Puddlemere match?” Blaise asked.

Soon the two of them fell into a comfortable conversation. They sipped their drinks slowly, nursing them rather than drinking them. They weren't out to get get drunk, simply to relax after a long week. So over the tops of their glasses, Draco told Blaise the details of his date with Astoria and Blaise told his friend all about his mother's latest boyfriend.

“I have to tell you, I'm glad that my mother doesn't care who or if I marry.”

“Yes, I'm sure she doesn't.” Draco said, smirking nastily. “Then again, she's married more then enough times to make up for you.”

Blaise simply raised is glass and nodded in agreement. Far too accustomed to Draco's words to be effected by them any longer. “Too true.”

The conversation fell into a natural lull then, one that neither of them was anxious to fill. They simply sat and sipped more of their drinks, enjoying the atmosphere and time away from things. Despite what some people may think and the lives they've once lived, his friendship with Blaise was genuine and deep one. Blaise had been the only person in his House that hadn't treated him differently just because of his name and Draco hadn't judged Blaise based upon his mother. Their friendship had started as a mutual need to be treated as simple people, so it wasn't a big deal for them to be silent around one another, just existing simply.

“Was there anything else I could get you gentleman?” Their waitress was back, interrupting their companionable silence. Blaise looked as if he was going to say just what she could do for him, but the man restrained himself. Barely. Instead he shook his head, asking for their bill so they could square up and go. As the woman took the paper out of her apron pocket and handed it Blaise to deal with, Draco looked around the room once again.

The first thing that caught his eye was that the hag in the corner was eating now, which was a bit disgusting. The second thing he noticed, was a stock of long red hair at the entrance way. Merlin, how many Weasleys were there? Where had this new woman come from? It took a moment before Draco realised that the Weasley he was looking at was none other than the woman he'd be sleeping with for two months now.

It wasn't hard to figure out why he didn't recognise her, though. He had grown accustomed to seeing her in the throws of passion, or in the middle of sharing snarky words with him, her face alive and eyes narrowed with emotion. Now though, her face had morphed back into the stony, blank quality he had seen during their first few encounters. This woman standing next to Potter barely even resembled the one that Draco had been spending time with.

“Alright, we're all set.” The sound of his friend's voice brought him back to the present. Draco nodded, getting up to follow his friend out of the pub. They each had to work in the morning, so they had never planned to stay too long out, just long enough to unwind a little bit.

“... ou sure, Ginny?” Malfoy heard Potter ask as they approached the door. The couple was still standing there, looking awkwardly at each other, as if they weren't sure they should sit or not.

“I told you, I don't care. This is fine.” Her voice sounded flat and dead to his ears, but it didn't seem like Potter noticed anything wrong with it. The idiot was probably used to it by now, considered it the normal way she sounded instead of thinking that he made her feel dead and tired.

It hadn't been intentional, but as he neared the door, his own grey eyes met her brown ones. A small spark ignited in her eyes, making them look less flat, like reflective pools and more like windows. The spark died quickly, though, as Draco watched Potter take her hand and start leading her to a table across the room.

Draco shook his head to clear it of the dead look on Ginny's face and exited the doors after Blaise. They said a friendly goodbye, know they'd likely see each other for lunch in a day or so, before Apparating to their separate residences.

\------

_Tonight. 5pm. Your place?_

That's all the note Draco had gotten that morning before work had said. He'd replied with a simple yes, to confirm their rendezvous, but didn't give it too much thought. Sure, they usually tried to give each other more warning then a few hours, but the man didn't particularly mind. The date he'd had with Astoria last night had been especially bland and it would be nice to have a much better time for a little while.

The problem, though, was that she wanted to meet when his parents would surely be around. Something they tried to avoid at all costs. His parents weren't stupid enough to try to harm her, but the drama that would accompany them finding out would not be pleasant in the slightest. Best to leave well enough alone and stay safe. Draco could get around that though, it had taken a quick trip to Diagon Alley during his break but he had easily gotten a reservation at his mother's favourite restaurant for that night. He used the excuse of his mother's approaching birthday to convince them to go, using all his charm and wit.

It worked too. Even down to getting his father to leave work an hour early to ensure they'd make it in time. Draco promised to stay later to cover for him, should it be necessary, but as the person in charge he easily deemed his presence unneeded and instead showed up in front of his gates at five on the dot.

Ginny was already there, launching herself at him and nearly choking him with her grip. It was clear to him that today would be a hard and fast sort of meeting. But it was best not to have sex in front of his house. So he pushed her away lightly, grabbing her hand to guide her through the gate. It wouldn't be right to say the two of them ran to his room, but it would also be a lie to say that they walked either. All Draco was sure of was that they needed to get their fast, as the static hum between them was nearly causing him to break out in a sweat and this needed to be remedied now.

Once inside, Ginny's mouth was back on his, her fingers rushing to remove his clothing. At this point everything became a blur of flying clothes, fingers on privates, their knees knocking into the bed, skin to skin. Lips mapped paths up and down, as their hips thrust to meet each other over and over and over. Harder. Faster. Close. _Merlinmorebloodyfuck!_

It might have been the fastest and hardest Draco had ever come in his entire life, but he wasn't complaining. Even as he stared at his ceiling, panting and unable to catch his breath again, he couldn't help but just feel sated. “What today?” He asked breathlessly.

Ginny didn't answer right away, just took her own deep breaths and Draco was fine with that. He didn't particularly care if she told him or not, it was her business. “Today's my birthday.”

“Happy birthday.” Draco replied automatically.

Ginny just chuckled a bit in reply. “Thanks. But it's more than that. Harry is taking me out to dinner tonight. I over heard him talking to my dad over the Floo; tonight is the night he's going to ask me to marry him.”

Draco hummed lightly in reply, not exactly sure what to say. Words weren't how they comforted each other. But Ginny knew that and didn't expect Draco to suddenly start waxing poetry at her to make her feel better. He did, however, not hesitate to speak his mind. “You're going to say yes.”

It's not a question and Ginny knows that. “Yeah. You're going to marry Astoria.”

“Yeah.”

They lay there for a few more moments, just taking in what their lives are becoming before Ginny finally gets up to get her clothing. Draco watched without really paying attention. If this were a love story, he'd beg her to stay with him forever. If this were a romantic comedy, he'd chase after her as she walks out the door. This wasn't either of those things though, now was it?


End file.
